Moscow
Moscow is the capital and largest city of Russia and the country's principal political, economic, financial, educational, and transportation centre. It is located on the Moskva River in the European part of Russia. Historically, its position was central in the Russian homeland. It was the capital of the Grand Duchy of Moscow, the pre-Imperial Russian state. It is the site of the famous Kremlin. Moscow in Days of Infamy The Wehrmacht was driving on Moscow when the Japanese invaded Hawaii in late 1941. However, the heavy winter snow and subsequent Russian counter attack defeated the Germans, pushing them back from the Soviet capital. However, the invasion of Hawaii and Japan’s rampage throughout the Pacific pushed this news off the front pages of nearly all major US news papers. Moscow in Joe Steele The Soviet capital of Moscow nearly fell to the Germans during Operation: Barbarossa thanks in part to US President Joe Steele's six week delay in shipping aid to the Red Army. Moscow in "Les Mortes d'Arthur" The People's Republic of Moscow was the Communist nation formed from the western portion of the former Soviet Union when Siberia successfully revolted. The two countries remained hostile and fought several minor wars subsequent to the revolt. Not all dealings were so difficult, with the athletes of both countries being more or less amiable if not friendly during the Sixty-sixth Winter Games. The athletes' space suits were painted in the national colors of red and gold. Dmitri Shepilov, a Moscow compeditor in the five-kilometer ski jump, was one of the three athletes murdered by the Second Irgun during the Winter Games. Moscow in Southern Victory Shortly before the end of the Second Great War, Moscow became the de facto capital of Russia after the German Empire destroyed Petrograd with a superbomb.In at the Death, pg. 219-220. Moscow in "The Last Article" German Field Marshal Walther Model had participated in the battle of Moscow. He remembered that it had been particularly bloody and violent. Even by 1947, when he marched into India, memories of fighting in the city still lingered like they had happened only yesterday. Moscow in "The Phantom Tolbukhin" Moscow fell to the German invasion during World War II. Nonetheless, Soviet partisans continued fighting German occupiers throughout the decade. Moscow in The War That Came Early Throughout the first two years of the second European war, Moscow was largely spared from the direct ravages of war, despite the fact that the Soviet Union was fighting on two fronts against Germany and Poland in the west and Japan in the east.See, Hitler's War through West and East, generally. Thus the Soviet government continued to operate without much interruption. However, in 1940, Germany had succeeded in convincing Britain and France to join forces against the USSR. By January, 1941, the coalition had pushed deep into Soviet territory. Smolensk was threatened, and it was presumed that once Smolensk fell, Moscow would soon follow.The Big Switch, pgs. 403-407. In late 1941, as the fighting intensified around Smolensk, the Luftwaffe was at last in range of the capital and began bombing the city. Moscow in Worldwar As the nation's capital, Moscow was the target of the German invasion of 1941 and a the Race's offensive in 1943 but neither invader reached the city on either occasion. The Race however did carry out numerous air raids on the city, all but destroying the Kremlin. The first human atomic bomb derailed the Lizard offensive outside Kaluga and Moscow was not threatened again. The Germans and Lizards signed an armistice ending the Race-German War of 1965 in Moscow. References Category:National Capitals Category:Russian Cities Category:Fictional Countries Category:Days of Infamy Category:Joe Steele Category:Les Mortes d'Arthur Category:Southern Victory Category:The Last Article Category:The Phantom Tolbukhin Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar